deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
X vs. Zero
X vs. Zero is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description The best of friends are now the worst of enemies! The war between Light and Wily will finally come to a close when their final creations fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: The greatest of comrades and the best of friends... but today in the ring, there will be no holds barred between these two legendary Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: X, Dr. Light's final creation. Wiz: And Zero, Dr. Wily's final creation. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. X Zero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5P52eRfNHQE Wiz: No matter how many times he tried, Dr. Albert Wily could never defeat his nemesis Megaman. Boomstick: You'd think by the 10th time, he'd have realized having Robot Masters with weapons that can weaken each other, aren't buster-proof, and that are sent to take on the Blue Bomber alone wasn't going to work out. Seriously, was he expecting it to go any differently? That's the definition of insanity right there. That and Sheep Man. Wiz: In his last-ditch effort, he created Zero, his ultimate creation. Boomstick: Only problem was that he wouldn't do anything that Wily commanded him to do, so he put him in his timeout capsule... then he was woken up in the 22nd century by a group of Reploids. Wiz: Infected by Wily's Maverick virus, he destroyed them and any and all intruders that entered Wily's old fortress. To put a stop to Zero's Maverick activity, as well as prevent the loss of any more of his comrades, the Maverick Hunter Commander Sigma went in alone. Boomstick: Sigma got beaten up pretty good, but once Zero's crystal thingy started hurting him, he scored a KO. Wiz: After he was looked over by Dr. Cain, Zero had recovered and was placed into the Maverick Hunters' 17th elite unit, under the watch of Sigma. Boomstick: Boy, that must've been a really awkward relationship. "Hey, remember when you knocked off my arm?" Wiz: Zero soon reached the rank of A-Class, the highest Maverick Hunter rank at the time. It was then that he met the B-Class hunter X. The two immedietly became partners, with Zero almost acting as a mentor to X. Boomstick: And while being a robotic babysitter, Zero has been shown to know very powerful moves. Wiz: Zero is exceptionally skilled with his primary weapon, the Z-Saber. Boomstick: AKA the biggest lightsaber ripoff since the Smash Bros Laser Sword! Wiz: Zero's saber can cut through the thickest of metals, and can perform plenty of spins and blocks with it. Boomstick: But Zero tends to get DISARMED, so he has his other weapon! The Zero Buster! Wiz: Zero can charge up his blaster to destroy nearly anything, ranging from small yellow energy pellets to large green blasts. Boomstick: Though this tends to take a while..... ' '''Boomstick: GOD DAMN'IT! Wiz: Zero also has more up his none existent sleeve, such as the Earth Gaizer, where he punches the ground and explosions come from the floor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OOASEZW2tYk Boomstick: And like almost every Mega Man character, he can use the Copy Ability. Wiz: First up of many, the Raijingeki. Boomstick: The Rei-what? Wiz: Using this, Zero fires an electric drill from his saber. Boomstick: The Rakuhouha, or the Falling Phoenix Crusher, where he fires energy waves after being basically trapped in a ball of energy. Wiz: This is an incredibly useful move, but does also take a while. BoomstickL Luckily, his lushious blonde hair stays unharmed. Wiz: Moving onto the Tenkuuha, which lets Zero fire violet blasts from his saber. Fight X and Zero are both in suspension capsules when, inside their subconsious, X sees Dr. Light and Zero sees Dr. Wily. Both doctors talk of how they must destroy the other, then vanish. Afterward, X and Zero wake up and break out of the capsules. The two turn towards each other, but then place their hands on their heads in pain. X and Zero then look back at each other as enemies and draw the X Buster and Z Saber respectively. FIGHT! Other Possible Outcome Results Trivia Who would you be rooting for? X Zero Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames